Forever Halloween
by ClaraZorEl
Summary: Kara is convinced that her soulmate is going to be a Halloween enthusiast disguised as a vampire. Lena is a vampire.


If there was one thing Kara Danvers loved about Earth, it was holidays. Thanksgiving with her loved ones, Hanukkah with her family, Christmas with her friends. Since outing herself as Supergirl, she had even taken on traveling the world several times a year to celebrate various National Holidays. But there was one holiday that Kara hated with a burning passion, it was Halloween. It wasn't about the fake monsters, ghosts of white sheets or talking zombies, she had fought real monsters, and she wasn't afraid. Under different circumstances she would even have loved putting on a disguise and going trick and treating, given her undying love for candies. What spoilt an otherwise perfect holiday was what seamed like a tiny little detail to others but was to her a constant heartache ; her soulmark.

The people of Earth were gifted with the concept of soulmates, a perfect match not unlike the one she would have found on Krypton through the Matrix if the odds had been any different. But here on Earth, with a yellow sun granting her a dozen lifetimes, having a soulmate was a curse, her perfect match was just another person she would have to see decay in front of her very eyes. At least, she was lucky to be sporting a very peculiar soulmark, two small points at the base of her throat, that would prevent her from accidentally meeting her match through a handshake, because she couldn't really abstain herself from shaking hands with people, and most people had their soulmarks on their hands. At first, Alex's joke that her soulmate must be a vampire had been just that, a joke, but nonetheless, Kara had avoided Halloween parties like the pest, afraid that she'd get playfully bitten by a fake bloodsucker and end up with her mortal perfect match. A few years back, Alex had met her soulmate Maggie in a bar fight, after the latter's fist had made contact with the former's mark, on her face. They were happy, but it had sparked in Alex a renewed fervor to push Kara to search for her own soulmate. Tonight was Halloween and Alex had offer not one, but three different options for parties, in the hope that her sister was finally going to cave. Kara however, had the firm intention of spending her night hovering over the clouds where no fake vampire would be able to fake bit her.

Right now though, she had to finish getting ready for her interview with Lena Luthor. An opportunity she had had to fight tooth and nails for, as the elusive CEO rarely granted any. Disregarding the black tie with tiny pumpkins Winn had gotten her as a gag gift, Kara adjusted her dark blue one instead and combed her hand through her hair. Today was set to be an important day, interviewing Lena Luthor on the personal image inducer developed by LCorp following the Alien Amnesty Act was sure to be an important step in her career. She really needed the boost if she wanted Snapper to stop assigning her fluff pieces about pelicans and various other animals. Though she was quite sure that Snapper had thrown her under the bus by assigning her this particular article, as Miss Luthor was known to be difficult to trade with. It was even rumoured that the last reporter that had tried to approach her without prior notice was still missing. However, Kara wasn't one to judge without knowing all the informations (except fake vampires, Kara was very quick to judge them) and she also was virtually indestructible, Lena Luthor didn't scare her.

Taking a sip from her glass, Lena Luthor rested her forehead on the cool window and released a deep sigh. She had half a mind to expose herself to direct sunlight just to get out of this mess. Lena was an engineer, an inventor, her heart lied with building new technologies, creating, inventing, saving the world. But here she was, managing backlash after backlash regarding her latest invention, keeping her cool in front of boards constituted exclusively of white old men, and now, agreeing to an interview in the hope of stopping the stock market from plummeting to the ground after being dropped by yet another investor. Lena Luthor was exhausted and it said a lot, considering she hadn't felt the need to sleep once in the last four hundred years.

When outsiders were referring to Lena Luthor as being cold and heartless, they didn't know she was, in the most literal of way. Her skin was cold to the touch and her heart had stopped beating long ago. She used to be the warmest of persons, she loved touching and being touched. Immortality wouldn't have been so bad if only she could have retain this sliver of humanity. Since developing a blood substitute powerful enough to keep her satiated, she didn't even need to approach people to feed herself anymore. Jess, her faithful secretary, and one of the only people she trusted with her secret, had offered several time to let Lena feed off her, but Lena found the idea truly disturbing as it was precisely to avoid this type of situation that she had spent hours in her ever evolving lab to develop her substitute.

When she stepped into LCorp, Kara was surprised by the complete calm that reigned there. She was used to being overexposed to the world because of her super senses, but inside the building everything was dulled down. If she strained her ears she could still hear the faint bustling of human activity outside the building, and inside on the other levels, but it was like the volume had been dialed down several decibels ; even the light seemed to have been toned down. It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed, and by the time she had passed security and reached Miss Luthor's office, she felt more at peace than she had in years.

The CEO was sitting at her desk, waiting, her pose not unlike one of a queen, and for a moment Kara understood why her contemporaries tended to set her apart, the woman looked otherworldly. The dimmed morning sun filtering through the windows surrounded her face with a halo of light, emphasizing the contrast between the paleness of her skin and her dark clothing. Kara found herself enthralled by the other woman, bewitched to the point that the carefully planned introduction that escaped her lips turned into complete mumbo jumbo and it was only Miss Luthor's chuckle that brought her back to reality.

« Miss Danvers from Catco I presume ? Please, take a seat »

The interview was not going well ; and if Lena hadn't personally seen to her brother definitive death a few years ago, she would have been sure that this was a plan of his to ensure her untimely demise. To be fair, the interview itself was going well, and the article was probably going to be the best press LCorp had received in a while. The woman conducting the interview however, was a completely different story. It was taking everything Lena had, every year of practicing restrain, for her not to jump on Kara Danvers, Catco reporter, and drain her of her blood. The blond woman was captivating and her scent, the peculiar combination of candies and sunshine, had invaded the office leaving no possible escape. Lena found herself unconsciously leaning over her desk as she explained the complex mechanism hidden in the personal image inducer. Her whole body was in pain, her throat parched with thirst, her muscles tensed in a battle of will as her hands crept closer to the reporter's inches by inches. She knew that if they so much as brushed against one another it would be to late, and she was in no mood to hide a corpse.

Desperate to put some some distance between the two of them, Lena was grateful when Miss Danvers decided to move on to some general questions about the history of LCorp, the aim of the company and Lena's role in all of this. The change of topic allowing her to move from behind her desk and take the long route to the projected presentation on the far wall. She hadn't count, however, on Miss Danvers getting up and moving closer in order to get a better view of the diagrams on the wall, offering Lena a new view of what was nothing less than an extraordinary body. The way her muscles rippled with every move was enticing and Lena had never wanted to touch a biceps more in her four hundred years life. She was doomed, and unfortunately, so was this poor reporter.

As the interview drew to a close and Kara Danvers approached with the intent of performing a professional handshake, Lena jumped into action, and aimed straight for her throat. But her teeth didn't pierce anything, and the flesh she met with was hard as stone. Less than a second later she found herself suspended by her shirt collar, her expensive heels falling of her feet as they dangled away from the ground ; the offended cry of « What the heck Miss Luthor ? » succeeded in bringing her back to her senses.

"Call me Lena please, I did just try to drain you of your blood. And, Miss Danvers, do you think it would be possible for you to put me back on the ground ? I promise I wont try to attack you again."

Lena was very, very grateful for her ability to quickly recompose herself. She would have even given herself a nice pat on the back if her current predicament wasn't entirely her fault for not being able to reign in her instincts. The reporter however, seemed completely out of sorts. She put Lena back on the floor, her other hand busy with covering her neck, where Lena's fangs should have pierced her skin. She barely managed to babble a : « Well if I'm calling you Lena… »

« Kara it is »

Lena's smile was a bit less predatory than it had been a short moment before she had launched herself at her, but Kara was still feeling slightly uneasy. The fact that the contact point on her neck was hurting like hell was doing nothing to ease her mind. Her brain was whirling between everything she knew about her own biology in an attempt to remember what could hurt a Kryptonian this way. Surely she would have noticed if Lena's teeth were made out of kryptonite, right ? Lena had mentioned wanting to drain her of her blood, which meant she had to be some kind of bloodsucker, a vampire, and though Kara had faced her fair share of creatures, Earth's monsters seemed to mostly be mythological at this point. On this planet, ghosts and werewolves were supposed to only be a thing of legend.

The burning sensation on her neck was slowly easing into a pleasant tingling and Kara began to feel warm in a way she had never felt before ; like, she supposed, she would have felt when coming home after a long winter day, if she had been able to feel the cold. She pondered for a moment if she was maybe dying ; if she was, it wasn't as unpleasant as she thought her death would be. In front of her Lena was absentmindedly rubbing her teeth and Kara wondered if she had hurt herself when trying to bite her and before she could stop herself she blurted out : « Are you hurt ? ».

Lena let out a gracious laugh. « I just attacked you and you're asking me if I'm hurt ? Kara, you're one of a kind ». She then added : « Would you mind terribly if I had something to drink ? My teeth are prickling in an unfamiliar way. And Kara, would you mind sitting with me for a while ? I feel like I owe you an explanation ». Kara found herself entranced by the way Lena kept on saying her name ; it had been her name for numerous years, but she had never met anyone who could pronounce it in such a fascinating way. Kara knew she ought to say something at some point but she couldn't bring herself to stop the woman rambling before her. « Though, Kara, I wonder why you're not dead right now ? Maybe you could entertain me with some theories about why that is ? And do you need something for your neck, I seem to have left a little mark behind… »

Lena couldn't bring herself to stop saying Kara's name, the way it rolled off her tongue was bewitching and it made her feel warm in a way she hadn't feel in a long time. Her adoration of the two syllables was nevertheless brought to an abrupt end when Kara blundered : « I'm Supergirl. That's why you didn't really hurt me. I'm Supergirl. And it doesn't hurt anymore, just tingle in a weird way. And the mark is nothing, it's been here forever, it's just… » Kara marked a pregnant pause before finishing her sentence in a tone somehow full of both surprise and realization « … my soulmark ? ».

Lena knew a lot about soulmates, as they were an obsession of Lex and she had grown up with his tales of burns and tingling warmth. They were all second hand of course, as he never found his, part of the reason, probably, why he became such a frenzied vampire once he turned. Lena herself had never bared a great interest toward soulmates. She didn't even have a soulmark. The only peculiar thing about her appearance were her slightly pointy teeth ; they'd been that way even before she was turned, and Lillian had tried to have them evened out, as a true Lady shouldn't look like « an animal ». It never worked, and Lena was only now understanding that it was her own soulmark. Standing in front of an alien, bearing an odd mark matching her even weirder one, she was beginning to understand her late brother's frantic search for his soulmate. Lena had to channel every ounce of restrain not to touch the newfound source of warmth in her life and to say with a poised voice : « I think we have a lot of things to talk about »

It made sense, in a way, but Kara would never have seen that coming, her soulmate was a vampire. Everything matched, the placement of her soulmark, the prickling on her neck and what Lena reported feeling on her teeth, the intense warmth, the feeling of belonging ; it was exactly like what Alex had told her about. However, something was still bothering her. She had a feeling that Lena would answer all of her questions willingly, and she would do the same, but she still didn't knew how to ask. Lena poured herself a glass of something that was red but didn't quite smelled like blood and added a healthy splash of whisky before joining Kara on the couch. « Something's bothering you », she said as she sat down next to her, « it's because I'm a vampire, isn't it ? »

« How old are you ? » was Kara's only reply.

« Four hundred and twenty-six years old ». Lena took a sip of her blood-whisky and then added « I'm immortal. »

« Can you tell me more about it ? »

« About immortality ? I assume you have an extended lifespan as well ? »

« Yes I do. But I meant about being a vampire. It must be lonely. »

Lena arched a perfect eyebrow, « You're not afraid ? »

« No. I've seen more peculiar things. And you promised not to attack me again, I trust you. I just want to know what it's like to be you. » Now that she'd start talking, Kara couldn't stop herself. « I've never looked for my soulmate because I didn't want to have to inevitably lose them because of their mortality. Knowing that I will lose my sister and my friends hurts enough. But you're immortal and maybe we could get to know each other and try the whole soulmate thing. No pressure though, I would totally understand if this is too much for you and… »

« It's cold » interrupted Lena. « Being a vampire is cold ».

Kara shuddered involuntarily. « Would you…? » she began, « Would you like a hug ? » Lena was eying her curiously, clearly surprised by the offer. « I've been told I run warmer than the average person and hugs are nice. If you like hugs. You don't have to hug me if you don't want to. I just thought. Cause you know, hugs are nice ? »

Lena interrupted her with a small smile, « A hug would be nice ».

Hugging Kara Danvers was nice. Releasing a sigh, Lena allowed herself to sink into the one arm embrace. Empowered by the warmth she slid her own arm over the other woman's torso relishing in the way her abs tensed under her shirt. She allowed herself a few blissful seconds to savour the moment before deciding to speak.

« I was turned by Lex, my brother. I don't know who turned him. I woke up strapped to a bed, confused, and he was just here, covered in blood and smiling like a maniac. The first few dozens years were terrible, I lived under his tutelage, he was cruel, killing more than he needed to feed, coercing me into doing the same thing. I had to kill him eventually. From then on, I only killed when I absolutely needed to. I tried to starve myself to death, it didn't work. I don't age. I move when people start noticing, sometimes I go under the radar for a while. LCorp is the best thing I ever did, I feel like I'm redeeming myself somehow. I created a blood substitute strong enough to allow me to stop feeding on people. And a new type of glass that filtrates UV so I can see the sun from the window. I've been doing better for a few years, but you are right, being a vampire is still terribly lonesome. »

Emboldened by the novelty of their soulmate bond, Kara deposed a feather like kiss in her hair. « You have me now, if you want »

Shuffling impossibly closer Lena breathed out, « I'd like that. And I'd like to try the « whole soulmate thing » as you so nicely put it. We can take things slow, go on a date, get to know each other ? »

« I'm good with slow, and I'd like to take you on a date, whenever you're available. My sister's going to have a field day with this though. I always refused to go out on Halloween because I was afraid I'd get fake bitten by a fake vampire and boom ! turns out my soulmate is a real vampire, this is an entire new level of irony. »

« We should have our first date tonight then, on Halloween, to come full circle for you and see if it can be the start of something good and new ? »

« I'd like that » smiled Kara, mimicking Lena's previous words. « I'd like that ». She tightened her hold on the vampire cuddled at her side. Alex was going to have a field day, but well, it was worth it.


End file.
